Various forms of fairings for motorcycles are well known in the art. Generally, however, they have had various disadvantages, principally because of their configuration and mounting structure; for example, inconvenience in their installation on the motorcycle, the tendency to make the rider's steering operation less free and light particularly when the vehicle is subjected to a severe wind, violent shocks or other external forces acting in different directions, limited visibility through the windshield, particularly at night, due to images of the lighted instruments formed on the inside surface of the windshield, and increase in labor required for maintenance operation including replacement of the headlight and instrument-illuminating lamp bulbs. Further, previous forms of motorcycle fairings have usually been intended exclusively to serve the purpose of protecting the rider and the instruments and other front components of the motorcycle from wind, rain and dust and limited in use.